gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Ten Pin Alley
|publisher(s) = |game_modes = Single-player, multiplayer}}The Powerpuff Girls: Ten Pin Alley 'is a bowling video game released for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS in 2015. It is based on the Cartoon Network series The Powerpuff Girls and, despite the name, is unrelated to the 1996 bowling video game Ten Pin Alley. It was released in North America in July 22, 2015, and in Europe in September 25, 2015. Opening Cutscene '''Narrator: '"The city of Townsville! A beautiful place for playing sports, like bowling! And here are our famous heroes, The Powerpuff Girls, having a beautiful day off!" The Powerpuff Girls are relaxing at home when suddenly, the doorbell rings. Blossom answers it and gets an invitation to the Townsville Bowling Alley. The girls are excited and tell the Professor to go with them, to which he agrees. Then they go to the Townsville Bowling Alley, where they are met by not only everyone else in Townsville, but also every single villain seen in the show (from Roach Coach to Mojo Jojo to Fuzzy Lumpkins, etc.). Mojo Jojo requests a match and the girls decide to agree. Gameplay The player can choose between Story Mode, VS., or Practice. The player can also choose between three difficulties: Normal, Medium and Hard and styles of scoring, alley, and play style. He/She can also choose between a huge selection of characters to play with. If the player manages to get three goals (by means of bowling out all the pins), their next bowl will give their ball a special power and will always result in all the pins being knocked out regardless of how the ball is thrown. Characters Playable * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utonium * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Miss Keane * Major Man * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Ace * Snake * Big Billy * Lil' Arturo * Grubber * Sedusa * HIM * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * Brick * Boomer * Butch Unlockable * The Boogie Man * The Sandman * Femme Fatale * Lenny Baxter * Roach Coach * Abracadaver * Bossman * Slim * Junior Cast * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom * Tara Strong as Bubbles * E.G. Daily as Buttercup * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM * Tom Kenny as Narrator, Mayor, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Lenny Baxter * Jennifer Martin as Miss Bellum * Jennifer Hale as Miss Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa * Jeff Bennett as Major Man, Ace, Grubber, Big Billy * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Roach Coach, Butch * Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins * Kevin Michael Richardson as The Boogey Man * Greg Eagles as The Sandman * Grey DeLisle as Femme Fatale * Frank Welker as Abracadaver * Chuck McCann as The Amoeba Boys Lanes Default * Townsville Bowling Alley * The Utoniums' House * The Mayor's Office * Mojo Jojo's Lair * Fuzzy Lumpkins' Shack Unlockable * The Gangreen Gang's Hideout * Townsville Mall * HIM's Lair * Roach Coach's Den * Abracadaver's Graveyard Costumes The player can unlock some of those costumes by means of completing Story Mode levels or getting a higher score than his/her opponent in VS. Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Major Man Fuzzy Lumpkins Roach Coach Any more costume ideas? TBA... Extras These extras can be accessed by completing lanes in Story Mode or beating opponents in VS. Mode. * A paragraph showing the history of the series. * Photos of all the characters, from heroes to villains to one-times. * Artwork made for the game, including the cover art. * A costume maker that allows players to create their own costumes for their player character. * The original opening sequence from the 1998 series. * The I Am Weasel episode "I Am Clichéd". * The Cow and Chicken pilot episode "No Smoking". (3DS version only) * The Powerpuff Girls episode "Insect Inside". * A clip from the 2014 special "Dance Pantsed". * The exclusively-made short "Cartoonatic". Trivia * This is the first Powerpuff Girls-based video game ever released since any Powerpuff Girls game released back in the 2000s (take Bad Mojo Jojo for example) and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * Some characters from other studios (or other Cartoon Network characters) are referenced and/or make appearances in this game. ** Dot Warner from Warner Bros.' Animaniacs is referenced in this game as one of the costumes for Bubbles, dubbed "Dottie". Ironically, Dot does not like being called that name. ** Luigi from the Super Mario franchise is referenced as one of Buttercup's costumes (excluding the moustache), dubbed "Italian Plumber". ** Dexter and Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory appear among the citizens of Townsville in the opening cutscene. *** Dee Dee is also referenced as one of Bubbles' costumes. * The player can unlock the I Am Weasel episode "I Am Clichéd", the Cow and Chicken pilot "No Smoking" and The Powerpuff Girls episode "Insect Inside" as extras; "No Smoking" being available only on the 3DS version. * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's default balls match their signature color, but for the other player characters, they are random colors (for example, Mojo Jojo's bowling ball is red). * Professor Utonium, The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, The Boogey Man, The Sandman, Femme Fatale, Lenny Baxter, and Abracadaver are the only characters not to have any costumes. Logo Variations * ''Ubisoft - ''A bowling ball resembling the Ubisoft orb is seen rolling on a bowling ball return system and when it comes to a stop, the screen goes to black and "UBISOFT" appears below. * ''Cartoon Network Games - '''''Blossom flies into view, wielding a bowling ball, and tosses it straight towards the black-and-white patterned pins as her sisters watch her. The pins get shot into the air by the ball's impact and, as the screen goes to black, fall down to form the Cartoon Network logo used since 2010. "GAMES" then appears below. Poll What do you think of this idea? Great idea! It should exist! Not bad. Horrible! Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Video Games based on TV shows Category:3D Games Category:Sport Games Category:Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ubisoft